


Hey Norman

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Psycho (1960)
Genre: Gen, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a song I wrote about Norman Bates that was written to the tune of the old Frosted Flakes commercial jingle. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Norman

Hey, Norman,  
I like the things you do.  
Hey, Norman,  
If I could, I would be you.  
You’re the one and only psycho  
With the one and only mom.  
You know how to take the people and make them ALL DIE!  
Norman Bates:  
He’s more than good…  
He’s GREAT!


End file.
